the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raw Deal Alternate Ending
This is a alternate ending to the episode Raw deal taking place after the kids went to the park. Characters mom and dad Lance Louis Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Levi Lucy Lincoln Lana Lola Lisa Lily Transcript Louis: alright i know what youre asking what the heck are you guys doing sleeping well to give you the explanation we need to go back a little let me give you the story: The Loud family is going to be spending a day at a national park. To pass the time, Lucy suggests that they play with her fortune-telling cards. She predicts that Lori will go on a long trip, the universe will open doors for Lola, Luan will get blown away, and Lisa will make a scientific discovery, although Lisa doesn't believe it. When Lucy gets to Lincoln, she predicts that Lincoln's day will end in "tragedy". Almost immediately, Lincoln believes it's real. When the family takes a break at a gas station, all except Lincoln exit the van. Suddenly, Lori slips on some oil. Lucy says that Lori will go on a "long trip", thus making her prediction true (much to Lori's disappointment, as she was hoping it meant Bobby was going to take her to Italy). As Dad fills the tires with air, he accidentally "blows away" Luan with the air hose. As the Loud kids enter the store, a man named Mr. Universe leaves the door open for Lola. These two turn of events prove that Lucy's predictions are real. Inside the store, Lynn struggles to hold her pee in, Luna gets two bags from a vending machine, Leni falls in love with a pair of hiking boots, and Lana finds a dollar in the toilet. These events only lead Lincoln to become more scared, but Lisa tells him that all these events are just pure coincidence. Lincoln realizes that Lisa's fortune hasn't happened yet, and theorizes that if Lisa's fortune doesn't come true, his fortune won't happen. The family arrives to the national park. Lincoln tries to hurry his sisters into going into the park so Lisa doesn't make a scientific discovery. Before Lisa can enter the park, a giant egg falls in front of Lisa, and it immediately hatches. What Lisa finds inside is an owl with antlers. This happens to be Lisa's "scientific discovery", causing Lincoln to become disoriented. Lisa then proceeds to show the park ranger her newest discovery. Throughout the day, the family enjoys the visit to the park, doing fun activities like exploring a cavern, swimming in the lake, fishing, enjoying the breathtaking scenery, and cooking on the grill. Throughout all these activities, Lincoln refuses to partake in any of their activities, giving obnoxious reasons as to what might happen. Later on in the day, Lisa has set up a press conference to show off the owl with antlers (which she labeled as "dowl"). As the family and several news stations watch Lisa show off her latest discovery, the antlers on the owl suddenly fall off. Lisa examines the antlers, and notices that the antlers say "Made in China". Suspicious, Lisa demands the park ranger to spill the beans. The park ranger admits that it was all a hoax. He did this because nobody has come to the park in years ever since the signature geyser stopped erupting. When Lisa tells everybody that the "dowl" was nothing but a scam, Lincoln realizes that Lisa's fortune hasn't come true, and all his worrying made him miss out on all the fun. Lincoln believes that his day really did end in tragedy, though Lisa still doesn't believe it. As the family is about leave, Lincoln hears a loud boom in the distance. He looks through a bush, and notices that it's the signature geyser erupting for the first time in years, and he's the first to witness it. Lincoln tries to tell his sisters about his amazing discovery, but they're too tired to listen. which brings us back to us all sleeping in vanzilla well that was until i woke up. Now you see im pretty used to sleeping in a bed but in a car i get a little uncomfortable so on occasion i sleep in the bed in the way back. It was i dont know around 12:05AM when i woke up and yes we were still on the road as it took 5 hours to drive all the way home and i just couldnt sleep in the uncomfortable seat anymore so very quietly i went to the way back while trying not to wake up anyone. I eventually made it and putted on some comfortable clothes then sinking in the nice warm bed with my comfortable pillow i fell back asleep. The next time i woke up it was around 9:30 am i was so warm under the sheets that i did not even what to wake up but i knew i had to so eventually i got up but then i noticed something. I was still in vanzilla!? Louis: hmm they must have not woken me up last night well at least i had a good nights sleep. But just as i was about to get ready and get dressed for another incredible day i noticed something else. Louis: what? oh great i knew something like this would happen There was a Lump! yep a lump in my sheet and that could only mean one thing someone was sleeping with me last night! Now i knew i could not be Lincoln cause even though he slept with me when he was younger it was because he used to have nightmares but that cant be cause he did not have a nightmare since he was 9 so it cant be him. Then i thought maybe Lance or Levi got tired and may have wanted to sleep in the back but i was wrong when i saw them through the window inside but it was another thing i saw in the window that caught me by surprise. There eating breakfast was Lance, Levi and all of the loud sisters except one and thats when i finally got my answer. I pulled up the sheets only a tiny bit to reveal yellow hair, drool marks and one loud snore and i knew the only other loud that snores loud like me had to be Lori and boy was i correct. There on her back, snoring loudly, chewing a little piece of her hair and drooling is one Lori Loud. Now at first i thought of waking her up but part of me just couldnt besides why would i wake up a girl who was sleeping so innocently so i decided not to. Since i was still tired i decided to go back to sleep so i putted the covers over me and went back to sleep. Two hours later Louis wakes up again but at the same time Lori finally woke up looking terrible with bags under her eyes looks like she didnt get sleep ether.